The Princess and the Peasant
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Princess Lucy is the third of four daughters adopted by King Makarov. The land of Fiore is beset by a bandit cheered by the peasants and decried by corrupt nobles. Lucy vows to aid her adoptive father in ridding his kingdom of the Masked Dragon Ninja. Lucy will discover the bandit's secret identity, but will she lock him in prison or give him the key to her heart? Fluffy fluff!


_**A little gift fic for Audrey, aka unashamedshipper. Hope you like! Based on a prompt:**_

 _ **Imagine Person A is a noble/whatever royalty and Person B is this cute, but bad person/thief/assassin/pirate who's been troubling the kingdom and Person A wants to get rid of them, but Person B ends up seducing them.**_

 _ **I kept it kinda close to the prompt. :D**_

* * *

"Hime Lucy! Why such a large reward for information that leads to the capture of the Masked Dragon Ninja?" The maid had expressionless eyes that only glimmered with a bit of excitement as she asked her next question. "Will you punish him?"

"No Virgo! Though he is a miscreant and a scourge upon the kingdom, the masked dragon ninja has never killed nor maimed his victims. He targets only the wealthy." The third princess of the realm shook her head. "I fear he is only doing what he thinks is right, much as I do too." Golden strands of hair floated loose from her braid. "I will stop him, using any means I must."

"I'm sorry!" The next person to enter the princess' bedchamber was her timid companion. "A-apologies! Forgive me for taking so long to return, but I have an important letter for her highness!" She curtseyed and gave the wax sealed missive to her.

Long slender fingers traced the intricate designs captured in the wax. Princess Lucy looked up to see both her companion and maid staring hard at her. "You may both leave."

"Yes Hime!"

Lucy held her breath until the heavy oak door shut behind her servants. Alone with her letter, she brought it up to her nose and inhaled. A smile fluttered on her lips. The scent was reminiscent of campfires and the loamy soil of the forest. She held the envelope over her heart and skipped over to the window seat of her tower. The light was better there, and if she were lucky, she'd be able to see her favourite gardener working.

Carefully she cracked the seal open and unfolded the letter. She'd long since stopped wondering how Natsu was able to lay hands upon such fine stationery and was only glad he could find the time to send her correspondence.

King Makarov was a kind man, but he didn't approve of any of his daughters consorting with common folk. His oldest Erza had joined his family when her tiny kingdom had been ravaged by slavers. They had killed everyone else in her whole family, leaving her alive to suffer their loss. Juvia had joined after her royal family had drowned crossing the ocean on a diplomatic journey. Lucy joined after her rich father died of a broken heart. Living after his wife passed held no interest for him.

Wendy was the fourth princess adopted into the realm of Fiore. She was from another small kingdom. She'd been sent to Makarov to learn polish and culture. Originally just sent for schooling, her family had come under the curse of a wicked wizard and were locked away in brambles. King Makarov opened his heart wider and gave Princess Wendy a permanent home.

 _ **Dear Weirdo,**_

 _ **Are you really going to try to trap the Masked Dragon Ninja? King Makarov has tried for years to rid the kingdom of that 'menace'. What makes you so sure you can do that? From what I and other commoners know, the Masked Dragon Ninja is not a bad person. He's awesome! He takes wealth from the undeserving and donates it to the needy. And he does cool tricks and doesn't hurt people.**_

 _ **Are you sure you can handle the Masked Dragon Ninja? Oh, and what flowers to you want in your room tomorrow? Look outside NOW.**_

Still clutching the paper, Lucy turned around to rest on her knees. Two stories down her childhood friend waved up at her. He pointed with his hoe to first one bunch of white flowers and then to yellow ones. Cupping his hands around his mouth he bellowed, "well?"

Lucy leaned a bit further out the window and shouted. "Yellow!" Her face flaming pink to match Natsu's hair, Lucy pulled back inside her room.

Smiling wide; Lucy focused on her missive again, reading where she'd stopped.

 _ **Betcha picked yellow! I know you, and you love colour. Meet me in half an hour at the stables. I heard something that might help you capture the Masked Dragon Ninja.**_

 _ **Natsu**_

She folded the paper up and added it to her stash in one of her small wooden chests. Humming, the princess turned the key in the lock. She tied the key to the set she always kept with her and moved over to her wardrobe. Lucy selected a riding habit and loosened her stays of her court dress. After a bit of struggle she tossed it on her bed and dove into the new garment.

Lucy descended the tower stairs, greeting servants and nobles alike with flawless manners. Spying her adoptive father knocking on the door of the youngest Princess' room she hurried around the corner. Once near the kitchen, Lucy ducked into a hallway and exited into the biggest of the kitchen gardens. From there she took a small footpath that led to the stables direct.

Natsu was finishing saddling a glowing golden palomino. A stable boy named Romeo with perhaps thirteen years held the reins. The pink haired young man tightened the girth. The horse leaned against the man and sucked in air. Casually, Natsu elbowed the beast and fastened the saddle tighter after the horse's exhalation.

"You're not fooling anyone with that trick, wretched beast!"

"Please! Loke is a sweet animal, he does not need such impertinent words!" Lucy crossed her arms and tried to keep a stern visage.

Natsu looked up and guffawed. "He's a right monster; but for you, biddable as a lamb."

"Mayhap because I treat him well, more a friend than a possession." Lucy stroked the nose of the horse, smiling as the animal snorted gently. She pulled a piece of carrot out of a pocket and held it on her hand flat. Loke delicately took the offering and ate.

"Hope you've got another treat for my steed." Natsu grinned. "I traded chores with Jellal. Today I'm your protector for your ride."

"But of course, would I ever come to the stables without?" Lucy dug into her pocket and withdrew a lump of sugar.

Before she could offer it, Natsu quick as a wink snatched it off her palm. "Haha, faster than you ever could imagine!" He fetched himself a horse new to the stables. With sure movements he set about selecting appropriate tack. In a thrice he'd slipped a bridle over eager ears and finished cinching the saddle. Natsu adjusted the stirrups and then fed the horse the sweet.

Rather than use the mounting block in front of the stables, Lucy preferred personal assistance. Natsu only grinned and gave Lucy a leg up into the saddle. Strong from gardening and living a peasant's life, Natsu was able to spring into his seat without help.

"Where shall we go?" Lucy beamed a smile at the stable boy in thanks. She then fastened her attention back on her childhood friend. "I have at least two hours before lessons."

"Two hours, huh? Sounds like enough time to make it to the waterfall and perchance to swim." Natsu grinned and patted the neck of his horse. "We could race for a favour."

"My Loke is fleet of foot," Lucy shook her head. "I would not like to take advantage of you like that. Your mount is new and unknown."

"That's what makes it fun!" He winked as his horse side-stepped. "See, my worthy steed is anxious to run." Natsu pointed to the castle wall. "We'll begin our race from there and the winner may ask any boon of the loser."

"Agreed!"

The way Lucy smiled made Natsu's heart beat erratically, "then be prepared to lose!" He crowed his words and applied his heels to his mount's withers. His animal surged ahead to Lucy's cries of 'unfair!' Natsu laughed and shouted, 'hurry up then - I'm just getting to the start faster!"

Natsu snickered as he balanced on his horse, keeping low. All was fair to win a race, especially against a well-bred horse such as Loke. The stallion was as swift as he was beautiful. He'd heard talk of his steed being just as fast and was hoping the stable rumours to be true. Natsu chanced looking back. Lucy was still a goodly distance behind. She could never bring herself to goad her ride with spurs or whip.

A great stretch of level field was allowing the heavily muscled stallion to pull closer.

Natsu clucked at his horse and gripped tighter with his knees. The path was narrowing. He needed to be in the lead at this point or Lucy might surpass him. Loke's galloping hooves pounded faster and closer.

"You'll be sorry when I win!" Lucy vowed. "I shall make it your duty to capture the Masked Dragon Ninja!"

"Hah!" Natsu shouted. "You would not know what to do with such a man!"

"It matters not when he will reside in jail!"

Loke pulled abreast of Natsu's mount. Lucy rose in her stirrups and kept her body in perfect rhythm with her horse. She urged him with pats on the neck and clucks of her tongue. He stretched flat out and passed the other horse.

Natsu grimaced and hunkered down, the lead was lost, but not the race. He kept right behind the stallion and pushed his mount faster as soon as the path widened again.

The sound of water became audible. Not much further was the waterfall and the race end. Lucy sucked in gouts of air almost as hard as Loke was breathing. She adored every unexpected event Natsu ever challenged her with. To be sure, at times she pretended dismay or even outright anger with his spontaneity - but Lucy loved how exciting Natsu could make anything.

The goal was in sight, a large boulder that had been declared the finish many years ago from their first competition. Loke snorted, flecks of foam dribbling from his lips. He surged ahead by two lengths and flashed past the goal line. Lucy pulled him back into an easy canter and circled back.

Natsu mirrored her action and allowed his horse to slow. He let his reins drop and slipped off his mount. A rueful smile on his face, Natsu held his arms out to his friend. "I should have known your beast would win."

"Even though you did your best to cheat!" Lucy scolded, "that was not fair! My Loke is _not_ a beast either! He is wonderful." She swung her leg over Loke's back and allowed Natsu to help her to the ground. She led her horse over to a patch of clover and dropped the reins. Impeccable training meant her steed would not stray.

"So do you really want to capture the Masked Dragon Ninja?" Natsu scratched his neck and gave Lucy what she would call an uncertain look.

"The winner may ask any boon of the loser." Lucy gathered her skirt up and climbed onto the biggest boulder. She twirled in place and then stood still, looking into the sky. "Do you ever wonder what our lives would have been like if our fathers hadn't died?"

"Such a difficult question princess," said Natsu.

"Quit it with the princess routine." Lucy crossed her arms and pouted. "Father was only a minor nobleman. I got elevated to princess on account of money. There is no inherent worth in me because I was lucky enough to be adopted."

Natsu nodded and turned his back. Lucy cursed herself a fool, her companion was also an orphan. While she had known both parents, he had only early memories of his father.

"Forgive my impetuous words Natsu!" Lucy called and slid down the rock. She ran to her friend and almost fell down, for he had turned back to smile kindly.

"Forgiven," he hugged Lucy. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his warmth. All too soon he released her and laughed. "What is your desire?"

Lucy licked her lips in a stall for time. To be honest with herself, hearing Natsu say such words to her as she'd only dreamed about was making her heart pound wild within her chest. "I-I spoke of it earlier."

"And how would I be able to go about and capture the great Masked Dragon Ninja? I am but a gardener that plays stable lad." Natsu tilted his head, shrugged then grabbed Lucy's hand. "While we're here, we must view the waterfall!"

Lucy stumbled after her impetuous friend. Natsu broke path for Lucy, making sure brambles and twigs didn't catch on her finery. He refused to relinquish her hand though, saying he feared she might fall. The blonde smiled and gripped Natsu's hand tighter, she had no wish for him to fall either.

After climbing to the highest vantage point of the waterfall, Natsu led Lucy to a grouping of flat rocks perfect for sitting on. He made a production of dusting off the first boulder for her to sit on and then lowered himself to the other.

"What say you?" Natsu propped his chin on his palms. "What boon do you desire?"

"You keep trying to turn away my quest to capture the kingdom's scourge." Lucy spoke slow as her thoughts gathered momentum. "You can but try to capture the miscreant. Why speak of how you might do such a thing? The king would only be too happy to send guards to assist you on a hunt for the Masked Dragon Ninja."

"I had thought to keep my secret unto the grave," Natsu shook his head. "But if I should bend to your will, I would fail all who need me."

"What nonsense is this?" Lucy peered into Natsu's eyes. "Riddles I have no time for. You are trying to renege our bet!"

"No, I will faithfully give you a boon - but ask some other favour." Natsu sat up straight, grabbing both of Lucy's hands. "Ask anything else. I cannot deliver to you the Masked Dragon Ninja."

"I cannot make sense of your blathering," Lucy decried, scrambling to stand up. "If you cannot deliver the reprobate, then perhaps you might be able to gather intelligence on his movements!"

"I am not a reprobate!" Natsu moved to gain his feet as well.

"I never said you were, the bastard raiding the minor nobles of jewel and coin is the thief of Fiore!"

"Nor am I a bastard." Natsu's eyes were blazing.

Lucy gasped, "you jest! I speak of the Masked Dragon Ninja."

"Nay my princess. I cannot lie in word or deed further." Natsu gave Lucy a fierce look that made her stomach quiver.

"I say again, I am no princess." Lucy frowned. "I do not understand why you make sport with me."

"Serious I am," Natsu interlocked his fingers with Lucy. "I gained my father's secret and took up his noble cause." He swallowed with difficulty. "My older cousin held a trunk of Igneel's possessions for when I came of age. There were more answers contained therein than the amount of twinkling lights in the night sky."

Lucy sensed Natsu needed to speak unimpeded. She bit her lip and remained silent.

"My family legacy is finer than I ever dreamed. Champion to those who cannot protect themselves and charged with bestowing upon them the ill-gotten gains of disreputable nobles." As he spoke, Natsu stood straighter and seemed to glow with pride. "I and my group of vagabonds only take from the filthy rich."

Natsu's heart felt like it might fly out of his chest. He hadn't meant to confess. Well, not about being the Masked Dragon Ninja. He'd wanted to tell Lucy he was eternally devoted to her and only her. Worry and panic began to roil in the back of his mind. Lucy had never not been his friend and sharing this magnitude of secret without any guarantee of her keeping it was fool-hardy to say the least. Even as an adopted daughter of the realm, she would be caught between her conscience and her king. Lucy released his hands. He winced, "we exist to restore balance. Igneel was a hero - never a criminal."

Lucy stroked the side of his face and whispered, "I cannot fault you for believing in your father. I would never take a precious belief and rend your soul in twain."

Natsu was caught in the powerful currents in Lucy's eyes. The loud thumping in his chest roared in his ears. "You have always seen the best of me. I give you my oath of devotion." The pink haired youth leaned forward and sealed his lips over hers.

The world dropped out from under each young person's feet. The contact of lips against lips went sublime as tongues were introduced. Struggling for control, Natsu panted. The acceleration of passion thrilled and scared him. He broke away and took a hasty half-step backwards.

"W-wha?" Lucy was dazed. "Am I doing it wrong?" She looked uncertain. "You don't want this?"

Natsu placed his fingertips over Lucy's cupid's bow mouth. "Forgive my impertinence! I should not have kissed you. Nay, you should not sully divine lips such as yours with mine."

Breathing heavy, Lucy stared at the bashful young man. She grabbed Natsu's hand. Removing it from her mouth seemed a crime, but she needed to let him know how she felt. She dropped his hand to capture his face. Her thumbs stroked his cheeks as she moved her open mouth over his closed lips. Lucy traced lightly with her tongue and when Natsu relaxed, she explored his warm cavern.

He moaned and gave in. The blood danced in his veins, boiling with pleasure. Natsu only knew the woman he'd adored forever was warm and willing. Lucy slid her hands into his hair and pressed her body firm against his. Hesitating only a few seconds, Natsu wrapped his arms in a hug around Lucy.

The two youths swayed in place trading feverish kisses. Hands stroked each patch of exposed skin, trying to convey years of longing in scant minutes. Loke's trumpeting whinny startled them apart. Blushes heavy on their faces, Natsu and Lucy jumped back from each other.

"Wretched beast!" Natsu's words were harsh, but his tone mild. "I vow he must be jealous."

Lucy swatted Natsu's arm. "Worry not, for you have been in my heart ere childhood." Her shy smile blossomed into a wide grin. "Be you son of a humble gardener or champion of the kingdom."

"I cannot relinquish my role as the Masked Dragon Ninja." Natsu sighed, looking solemn.

"I am not asking you to," Lucy held out her hands. "Pledge to me you will keep the Masked Dragon Ninja a force for good and we shall work together."

"Never had I plans to hurt the innocent!" Natsu reached out and gripped Lucy's dainty hands. "Believe me!"

Rich brown eyes gazed into dark ones ringed with a deep green. The waterfall still sang its song competing with birds chirping. The horses whickered to one another, the long grasses waved in the wind. All faded away as Lucy and Natsu embraced. Their love shone bright that day, and would continue to blaze for many decades to come. The Masked Dragon Ninja kept his promise, helping the common folk and never causing harm.

How, you ask? Good sir or madam, 'tis a tale for another time.


End file.
